freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabina Guzzanti
| birthplace = Rome, | othername = | occupation = Satirist, Actress, Writer, Director, Producer | yearsactive = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = Paolo Guzzanti (father) | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.sabinaguzzanti.it/ | imdb_id = 0350127 | awards = European Film Awards - Best Documentary Award 2005 Viva Zapatero! (Nominated) Sundance Film Festival - Grand Jury Prize 2006 Viva Zapatero! (Nominated) }} Sabina Guzzanti (born July 25, 1963) is an Italian actress devoted to comedy and satire. Her pieces, her movies and her public declarations display an engaged attention for social and political Italian life. Life and career Born in Rome as the eldest daughter of celebrated Italian political commentator and journalist Paolo Guzzanti (who is now also a senator belonging to Forza Italia party), she graduated from the Academy of Dramatic Arts of Rome.Biography on Leonardo.it Her first appearances on stage were at the side of her brother Corrado, a skilled comedian known for parody and imitation. Her career began when she took part in a series of successful television comedy formats such as Proffimamente... non stop (directed by Enzo Trapani), L'araba fenice (directed by Antonio Ricci (producer)), La TV delle ragazze and Scusate l'interruzione;Profile on La Repubblica's website - Cinema section. her imitations of the famous Italian porn star Moana Pozzi gave her popularity, and the Italian film director Giuseppe Bertolucci recruited her to star in his film I Cammelli. Her career in this period was at its apex, as she starred in several films, toured Italian theatres with her own comedy shows (such as Con fervido zelo in 1991, and Non io: Sabina e le altre in 1994), and even held her one-woman show La posta del cuore. Her first attempt at directing is the 1998 short Donna selvaggia. In November 2003 Sabina Guzzanti wrote, directed and was featured in the first and only installment of Raiot, a late-night TV political satire show broadcast on Rai Tre. After lampooning Italian Prime Minister Berlusconi, she was sued by Silvio Berlusconi's Mediaset lawyers (notably Cesare Previti's law firm) for "lies and insinuation" and the show was pulled amid controversy; in the suing document Previti defined satire as "that thing which tends to minimize and to make a politician likeable, to diminish the social tensions" ("quella cosa che tende a sdrammatizzare e a rendere simpatico un politico, a diminuire le tensioni sociali"Interview with Sabina Guzzanti, excerpt from an article of L'Unità) as the basis to accuse the show of not being satirical but a direct political attack. As a form of protest, the second instalment was recorded live in the Auditorium of Rome and broadcast by independent television networks; during the event among others Dario Fo, Beppe Grillo and Daniele Luttazzi gave her their support.Kataweb | Speciali | Raiot all'Auditorium After that Sabina Guzzanti announced that the only official instalment of Raiot had completely vanished from the RAI's archives. Sabina Guzzanti presents her side of the story in her film Viva Zapatero! (2005). At the end of 2005 she was once again allowed on television to feature in the last instalment of Adriano Celentano's show Rockpolitik, but the producers "forbade" her to speak about Silvio Berlusconi.Silvio? Non gradivano, ho trattato sulle battute, interview with Gino Castaldo for La Repubblica After the victory of L'Unione in the 2006 elections and the progressive fading of Berlusconi's influence on the RAI, she declared she still wouldn't return to work at the RAI unless serious reforms were launched to make the company's management independent from the politicians.La Guzzanti: non tornerò in una Rai lottizzata dall’Unione, interview with Paolo Conti for Corriere della Sera Works ]] Films *''Le ragioni dell'aragosta'', directed and written by Sabina Guzzanti, 2007 *''Viva Zapatero!, directed by Sabina Guzzanti, script by Sabina Guzzanti, 2005 *''Bimba, directed by Sabina Guzzanti, script by Sabina Guzzanti, 2001 *''Troppo sole'', directed by Giuseppe Bertolucci, 1994 *''La cattedra'', directed by Michele Sordillo, 1991 *''I ragazzi di via Panisperna'', directed by Gianni Amelio, 1989 *''Night club'', directed by Sergio Corbucci, 1989 *''I cammelli'', directed by Giuseppe Bertolucci, 1988 Books *''Reperto RaiOt., published by BUR Biblioteca Universale Rizzoli, 2005 *''Viva Zapatero!, published by BUR Biblioteca Universale Rizzoli, 2005 *''Il diario di Sabna Guzz'', published by Einaudi, 2003 *''Mi consenta una riflessione (anche se non è il mio ramo)'', published by Baldini Castoldi Dalai, 2002 References External links *Website in Italian *Press Conference *The observer: No political satire please... we're Italian Guzzanti, Sabina Guzzanti, Sabina Guzzanti, Sabina Guzzanti, Sabina Category:Italian comedians Guzzanti, Sabina Guzzanti, Sabina fr:Sabina Guzzanti gl:Sabina Guzzanti it:Sabina Guzzanti no:Sabina Guzzanti